


The World Only Spins Forward

by theburningbread



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, Fluff, Human AU, Love at First Sight, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, New York City, Top Gavin Reed, but also fluffy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theburningbread/pseuds/theburningbread
Summary: "It was a perfect sign of how deep in thought Nines was, that it wasn’t until the man sitting next to him cleared his throat that Nines realized that the two of them were now staring at one another. The man lifted his eyebrows in Nines’ direction and Nines hoped that the cold had affected his skin enough that the blush he could feel of the back of his neck wouldn’t spread to his cheeks."Nines and Gavin meet in Central Park one afternoon and end up spending the rest of their day (and night) together because they’re completely enraptured with one another.





	The World Only Spins Forward

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as a (very long) thread on my Twitter account, [@theBBao3](https://twitter.com/theBBao3), written while I was in New York. It has been edited and updated a little! But it was long enough to warrant a post on Ao3 :)

Nines ignored the person to his left who had thumped down heavily as he found a spot near the fountain and Nines. The two of them, along with hundreds of other pink-faced and cold people, were milling around the Bethesda fountain in the middle of Central Park.

The fountain was currently drained because of the season. Nines was sitting inside of it at the moment, where water would be at a warmer time of the year. He came here all year round to sit near the fountain and write, it was relaxing despite the crowds, and he had learned to ignore the people around him. Normally he wouldn’t have even noticed the newcomer but the man was faintly humming “I’ve got 5 on it” in a low tone that indicated he also went and saw the movie Us recently, Nines approved of his tastes.

Scuffed leather boots lightly tapped to the beat of the man’s song and Nines looked up from them to examine their owner. The man was intently tapping at his phone, not noticing Nines in the slightest as Nines took him in.

Nines would never say he had a type, he’d always been exceptionally flexible in his sexuality. But. This man was hitting buttons inside him that Nines didn’t know existed.

He had fluffy brown hair that he kept pushing, unthinkingly, out of hazel eyes. The cold had tinged pink the top of his ears, the apples of his cheeks, and the tip of his broken and scarred nose. He looked cold in his jacket and Nines shifted in his own scarf and warm peacoat in sympathy, hands clenching in sleek leather gloves and toes wiggling in warm socks in even warmer polished leather boots.

It was a perfect sign of how deep in thought Nines was, that it wasn’t until the man sitting next to him cleared his throat that Nines realized that the two of them were now staring at one another. The man lifted his eyebrows in Nines’ direction and Nines hoped that the cold had affected his skin enough that the blush he could feel of the back of his neck wouldn’t spread to his cheeks.

“I didn’t think anyone still wrote anything with a pen and paper anymore,” the man said, but his tone of voice was more like a question.

“I just do outlines and planning on paper, I do the writing on a computer.” Nines replied, closing his notebook unconsciously as the man simultaneously lowered his phone.

They talked about Nines’ writing, what he did for a living. The man introduced himself as Gavin and didn’t question Nines reply of his unusual name. Nines asked him what he had been doing so intently on his phone and when Gavin blushed and laughed Nines turned his body to move closer to him.

“I was playing Pokémon Go... it really wasn’t important.” He said, ruffling his own hair and looking away from Nines.

“I didn’t think anyone still played Pokémon go anymore,” Nines said with a wink.

The two of them sat in that fountain for hours talking about everything and nothing. At some point during that time they had slid closer to each other, thighs pressed together and Gavin’s arm resting on the stone behind Nines’ back. They kept their faces angled close to one another if they had been asked they might have said it was because of the loud crowds around them, easier to hear each other. But this close Nines could smell the cologne on Gavin’s skin, and feel the heat of his chest where their bodies pressed together.

When the sun started to dip below the tree line Gavin was the first to suggest it was time to leave, but immediately followed it with asking Nines if he wanted to get dinner with him.

Nines agreed instantly.

Gavin wanted pho and Nines insisted on a spot near Washington Square Park. It was by his place, which Nines had to tell himself is convenient because it put him closer to home faster... not because it put Gavin close to his home faster.

They left the park together. They used the big tour groups they had to weave around as an excuse to hold on to one another as they went. They caught a subway train going downtown just as it pulled into the station and managed to seat themselves in a corner away from the few other passengers.

There was no excuse this time for why Nines curled into Gavin’s side, or to why Gavin wrapped a hand around one of Nines’ thighs. The train jerked as it went around a turn and the fingers between Nines’ legs slid upwards as well.

They both looked down at Gavin’s hand when that happened, and then up into each other’s eyes. Gavin slid his hand further, caressing the inside of Nines’ thighs as he moved. Nines clenched around him, muscles squishing the fingers before they could move too far up.

He expected Gavin to smirk or push his luck but instead, Gavin just ran a gentle thumb over the top of his leg, keeping his hand in place but still trying to calm the both of them down. “Will you come over to my place after?” Nines asked. God, they hadn’t even had dinner yet...

“Yeah- yes, I’d love to,” Gavin replied. They managed to keep their hands off each other for the remaining subway ride but once they were out on the streets Nines wrapped a hand around Gavin’s upper arm to lead the way.

They ate dinner at the bar of the restaurant, feet knocking together on the rungs of their chairs. There wasn’t a fight on who paid because Nines slipped the waitress his card while Gavin was joking around with the bartender. When they left Nines took Gavin’s hand and pulled.

They weaved around the packs of people on the crowded street also out for dinner and Gavin only had to remind Nines once that his legs were drastically shorter than Nines’ were. Nines used a fob to get them into the building and then again to send the elevator up to his floor. As the elevator doors closed Gavin very pointedly crossed the small space and leaned against the wall opposite Nines. Nines didn’t even know his last name, they hadn’t even kissed, but as they watched each other in the moving elevator Nines could feel his skin buzzing.

Gavin waited patiently behind him as they left the elevator and made it to the door of Nines’ apartment. He kept his distance as Nines unlocked his place and followed him inside, walking in further and letting Nines lock the place up again.

When Nines finished he turned to watch Gavin. He was slowly taking off his jacket, looking around the small living room but not at Nines. It made Nines pause there in the doorway, this... wasn’t what he had expected. It made something ache in his chest as he hovered, watching Gavin.

When Gavin realized Nines hadn’t followed him he turned to him and grinned, tugging the sleeves of his shirt up to expose strong forearms as he did so. “Did you need help out of that?” Gavin asked, nodding at the coat Nines still wore.

“Are you sure?” Nines asked. Gavin walked up to him an started undoing the buttons down his front. Nines watched him, his breath catching in his throat.

“I’m sure, darling. How long ago did we meet?” Gavin asked.

“I don’t- 6 hours? 10?” He was having a hard time concentrating as Gavin pushed his coat off his shoulder, letting it crumple to the ground behind Nines. Gavin put one hand in the middle of Nines chest as he used the other to pull off Nines scarf.

“Does it feel that short of time passed?” He asked Nines, sliding his hands around Nines’ thin hips.

“It doesn’t feel like that long,” Nines whispered, resting his forehead against Gavin’s.

“Would you have done this right when I met you?” Gavin asked, leaning into him as Nines wrapped his arms around Gavin’s shoulders.

Nines nodded.

“You shouldn’t trust strangers that much,” Gavin told him, slipping a hand up the back of Nines’ shirt, pressing cold fingers to warm skin and pulling Nines against his chest.

“Do we feel like strangers to you?” Nines asked. It was Gavin’s turn to wordlessly shake his head no before he angled his face up and met Nines’ lips in his own.

Gavin’s mouth was hot on his, and he tasted like the candy he had snagged on their way out of the restaurant. Their lips were a little chapped from the cold but that was quickly forgotten as Nines lapped at Gavin’s bottom lip. Nines let go of Gavin only so he could tug off his own shirt, and then jerk at Gavin’s as well.

Layer on layers dropped onto Nines floor until he was dropping to his knees to jerk the top of Gavin’s jeans down. When Gavin’s dick bounced out of his underwear, Nines’ mouth started watering. It was big, bigger than expected given Gavin’s height, and had the most delicious curve to it. Nines took it in his hand and looked up at Gavin. He weighed the hot, velvety soft skin in the loose grip of his fingers as he batted his eyes at Gavin, “I want you inside of me.”

“Jesus fucking Christ,” was all Gavin had the time to say before Nines was rolling his tongue across the head of his dick, latching his mouth over him, and starting to bob his head. Gavin groaned as he slid a hand into Nines hair, not really guiding, but tugging on it just a little bit. Nines used his free hands to undo his belt and the top of his jeans. He pulled himself out of his pants and twisting one hand on his own dick as his other twisted over the length of Gavin’s that he couldn’t fit in his mouth.

Gavin swore again when he saw that. He didn’t let Nines continue for much longer, it being entirely possible the two of them could finish just like that. He used his grip in Nines’ hair to pull him off his dick with a pop of Nines’ lips, followed by a quiet groan at the feeling of his hair being pulled. Gavin helped pull Nines to his feet, and efficiently stripped the two of them of the rest of their clothing.

“Bedroom?” Gavin asked, and Nines led the way immediately, pulling Gavin through one of the nearby doors. He crawled onto the bed just slowly enough for Gavin to climb on behind him, and come up close enough to push his chest down onto the bed, ass in the air already being squeezed by Gavin’s hands.

Nines pointed at the nightstand and was amazed at how quickly Gavin returned behind him with a condom and a bottle of lube. He had barely even heard the cap open before there were two fingers pressing against his opening, Gavin’s other hand holding him open so he could watch.

Gavin started with two fingers at once, it wasn’t too much in the slightest. He was in a hurry but, an efficient hurry. When he had fit three fingers easily inside of Nines he moved to pull them out and paused as Nines whimpered into the sheets below him.

Efficiency in stretching him went out the window as Gavin specifically aimed to glide his slick fingers over that spot in Nines that was making him moan and pant. It made a deep, heavy feeling start building in the base of Nines’ body and it was so good.

“I’m- I’m gonna come,” Nines panted out, almost face down in his sheets.

“Do you want me to stop, sweetheart?” Gavin asked while absolutely not stopping.

“No,” Nines cried out, “no, please- don’t stop.” Nines wrapped a hand around himself and twisted it around his dick, at first in time with Gavin’s fingers and then just as fast as he could before he was crying out, and coming onto the sheets below him. Gavin kissed the back of his neck gently as he came down. He moved to pull his fingers out of Nines but Nines pushed his ass back to follow them.

“Please...” Nines said, rocking his hips gently. His body was fucked out and he was tired but part of him still thrummed at the possibility of having Gavin inside of him. “You sure?” Gavin asked, gentle even after finger fucking Nines to oblivion.

Nines reached behind himself to grab his own ass, spreading himself open and wiggling his hips to entice Gavin in. Gavin didn’t have to be told twice. He pulled his fingers out of Nines, wiping them off somewhere before Nines heard the wrapper of a condom opening. The lube top popped again before there was a hand on top of one of Nines’, pushing Nines’ ass up just a little higher before the head of Gavin’s dick was sliding across his entrance, and then pushing inside of him.

Gavin lowered himself across Nines’ back as he fucked into him. Speeding his hips up more and more until he had to lock his arms around Nines to hold him in place while he fucked him. Nines was sensitive but strung out, he’d never heard the high pitched noises he was making before in his life. He whined with every thrust and weakly shoved himself back into Gavin’s arms while Gavin fucked him. Gavin’s hand reached around to find Nines’ half hard dick and Nines jerked. The fingers were probing but gentle, rolling Nines’ balls in his palm, stroking his fingertips up his dick, running his thumb over Nines’ head as he gripped him lightly.

Gavin had been pressing kisses and gentle bites into the back of Nines’ neck, but when the kisses turned to Gavin panting opened mouth against him, and his hips ratcheted up their speed Nines reached behind him again to grab onto Gavin before he came.

Gavin rocked his hips in quick hard thrusts against Nines’ ass as he came, like if the condom hadn’t been there we would have been trying to come as deeply in Nines as he could. Nines trembled below him, still hard but achingly so, his whole body strung up and exhausted all at once. He moaned as Gavin pulled out of him, dropping onto the bed as Gavin left to take care of the condom. He groaned and lifted his hips just a little as he felt two fingers pressing into him again.

He was tender and worked open but his hips still rolled back to pull Gavin’s fingers into him. They curled in him in perfect rhythm while Gavin reached between his legs to start stroking him. It didn’t take long before Nines fingers were twisting in the fabric underneath him and a weak low moan was leaving his throat as he came again, Gavin still kissing up his spine as Nines whimpered below him.

Gavin rolled Nines over onto his side and held himself up over him. “You good?” He asked, kissing along the curve of Nines’ shoulder.

“Mmhmm,” Nines replied, eyes closing as the kisses moved up his neck and behind his ear.

“Shower?”

Nines was absolutely uninterested in that. He turned and wrapped an arm around Gavin’s neck, dragging him down on top of him. “Disgusting,” Gavin assured him before dropping his weight completely against Nines.

They laid there in silence for barely a minute, silence didn’t seem to be Gavin’s strong suit.

“My last name is Reed, by the way, Gavin Reed.”

Nines cracked an eye open at him, “do you think that will come in handy tonight? We aren’t moving that fast.” Nines could see Gavin blush even in the low light of the dimly lit room.

“Guess I’ll have to delay the proposal for a month,” Gavin said, sounding exaggeratedly put out.

Nines nestled in closer, pushing his face into the warm crook of Gavin’s shoulder, “you can try it in a year.” The way Gavin laughed at that shook his body against Nines’ and made Nines smile against Gavin’s skin.

They ended the night warm and curled together, a stark contrast to their cold meeting earlier that day. But Nines could still feel the same warm burn in his chest that he did the moment they had met.

Gavin manages to wait exactly one year before he proposes in front of the Bethesda fountain on a warm Winter day.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, follow me on Twitter [@theBBao3](https://twitter.com/theBBao3)! 
> 
> Also, the original last sentence of this fic was, "A year later Gavin asks Nines to marry him, he does, and they live happily ever after."  
> Like I can't not end a fic sappy as hell and I'm fine with that!


End file.
